buddyversefandomcom-20200214-history
Looker
"''You seem like a good kid, so I'll trust you. My name?...It is Looker. I am a member of the International Police. My Croagunk and I are investigating this place." — ''Looker Looker is a member of the International Police who occasionally appears to investigate the villainous goings on. What If England Was a Pokémon Region? Looker is first seen leaving a phone booth and sneaking into an abandoned prison to investigate. He's shocked when Elizabeth/George appear in the prison, though after they explain themselves, Looker calms down and introduces himself. He explains that he tracked some strange energy readings into the basement of the building and that he's investigating the strange events in Tuxon for the International Police. After some Team Imperium grunts appear, Looker learns that they are responsible for the strange energy. Once the grunts run off, Looker jokes about how facing evil teams is a pretty common mission for him, but quickly grows serious and treats Team Imperium as an actual threat. He returns to investigating the room once Elizabeth/George agrees to help stop Team Imperium. Once Nero and the grunts leave the Nottingham-based palace, Looker reappears and is impressed that Elizabeth/George was able to beat Team Imperium's leader so easily. However, he also reports that Team Imperium grunts have been stealing machinery all over the region. He warns Elizabeth/George that Team Imperium might have some larger plan and leaves to investigate some more. Elizabeth/George bumps into Looker as they try to follow Arthur and Morgana out of the library. Looker comments on the serendipity of the situation, as he found leads on Team Imperium's hideout. He follows after Elizabeth/George after reporting the information to his superiors, finally catching up after Brutus and Sophia are defeated. Although Sophia escapes before he arrives, Looker arrests Brutus and gets some key information from Brutus that leads to Team Imperium's downfall. He sends Elizabeth/George forward to get the other legendary before heading toward the Stone Henge area and warning the league about the situation. After Nero is defeated, Looker emerges from crowd to arrest him. He, along with the league and young trainers, are shocked when Nero explains that he didn't create the plan himself, accusing the league of the treachery. Looker doesn't give him much more of a chance to talk as he drags him off under police custody. Known Pokémon Croagunk Trivia * Looker's appearance in Tuxon takes inspiration from Sherlock Holmes. His Croagunk even plays the role of his Watson. * He appears outside of the Virbank Slodges's home in the "Team Buddy Recap" video, though it is unclear whether this appearance should be taken as canon or an easter egg. * In the games, it is implied that Looker's Croagunk was killed. It is unclear whether Croagunk's appearance in the "What If England Was a Pokémon Region?" is simply before its death or if the Buddyverse is omitting that part of canon. Images Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Tuxon Characters Category:England Characters Category:International Police Category:Canon Characters